


Talking To Gaster

by troubledsouls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: It's sort of major character death and also sort of suicide whoops, takes place pre-undertale game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A. Sans is an idiot and didn't really need to throw himself into the core just to ask Gaster one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i suck and I'm sorry to people who like me for bandom I'm just in undertale hell and I promise I'll update those fics soon

_hey, pap?_

_YES, BROTHER?_

_do you ever wonder if there will be another human?_

_OF COURSE THERE WILL BE, SANS! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE THEM! THEN I WILL FINALLY GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!_

_heh, that's great, pap. i, uh, gotta go do some sans stuff, you know how it is._

_OF COURSE. I SHALL TALK TO YOU LATER._

_you too, bro._

Sans stood in front of the elevator to the core’s end, thoughts running through his skull at hundreds of miles per hour. 

He had to talk to Gaster. 

There was only one way to talk to Gaster. 

Sans didn't understand how the core tore Gaster across time and space. Gaster had built the damn thing, only he knew how it really worked. 

Sans went to the right of the elevator, trying to think of where Gaster fell in. 

There was only one way to talk to Gaster. 

Eventually Sans reached what he figured was the spot. He didn't know how he knew, he just… Knew. A weird feeling that this was where Gaster fell. 

“well, im sorry, pap. i hope youll understand.” Sans knew Papyrus would hate him for simply leaving a note. 

Sans stared down into the mist, raised a hand to wipe away his almost-there tears, and stepped forward. 

He fell down, down, down, and then…

The sensation of being torn apart only lasted for a second, but it was accompanied by an extreme pain, and had Sans pulling his knees into his chest. 

Wait, but he had just been torn apart, how…?

“Yǫu ̢s͟h̴o͏ul͝d̡ ͠ņo͟t̵ h͠av͝e do̷ne t͟h̛at͏.̵ ͞” Gaster said calmly. 

Sans looked up at Gaster, firey pain blossoming from the joints he moved. “i had to talk to you.”

“Y̵o͘u ͜c̸àǹn̶ot́ g̨o͏ b͢a͝ck.”

“i know.”

Gaster sighed. “Ýo͞u҉ a͘r͠e̷ g̸oi͞ng͝ ̕to b̸e̢ in ̀pain ̕f͞o̕r ͜qu̵i͟te a̸ ͟whi͝lé.̴ ͘I͟ su̵g̢g̀e͢s̛t nǫt̢ ̷m͠òving ͟mùch. ̧”

“you showed me where to fall in, didnt you?” Sans tried to uncurl himself, and immediately regretted the movement. 

“Y̴es.͡ W͏he͜n ҉y̴o͡u ͝ar̀e̷ det̡er͢m͟ined t̸ó do s͞omet̶hi͟n̴g, I͟ shoul̴d̢ ͢n͝ot͜ ͏be ̵th͟e̶ o͢ne͢ ͞ţò s̷t͘op ͜y̶ou.”

“determined. thats what I wanted to ask about. we monsters use the word determination and say we are determined a lot, but we dont possess DETERMINATION. therefore, are we truly determined?”

“D͟e͘t͏er͟m̵i̵nat͜ion ͜i̵s a̸ ̨fe̡e͟li͠ng.̴ ͘A͟ņyo̕n͟e m҉a̧y f͞ee̛l̸ d͠et̵e҉r̀m̡i̸n͢e̷d͜.̵ ͡D̨E͟TÉRM͘INAT͏ION҉ i͏s ̷a ̵t̕h҉ìn̕g t͞h̢a͝t h͝u͠ma̷ns po̢s͟s̷es̸s̴. I͞t͞ ́com̸es f̕r̶o͏m̕ havi͠ng̢ st̀ro͝n̡g ͟s͜o͢u͏ls. T͝h̷ei͞r ḑe̕termina͞ti̕o͢n̢ l͞ast̢s̢ ͘l̀oǹg͡e͡r͡ than͞ oưrs̸, ̡a̴nd̀ ̕i̵s҉ th͝ér͜ęfo̶re an ́in͏t͠eg̴r̀a̵l p͠ar̶t of t̸heir̢ beín͢g̛.̡”

“id report that to alphys, but…”

“Ýo͝u͞ ̕a̶r̀e not̶ ͠déad̕. ͠You aŗe ͠in ͏a lim͡b̨o ̨bet̡ẁee̴n l͏if͜e a̛nd͞ dèath̴, ͟s̡cat҉t͢ere̴d a̧c͠ŕo̶s͠s ̡t̛im̶el̛i͠nęs.͠”

“what will happen to me?”

“T͞he Sa̴nses̴ a̢cr̶ośs̶ ti͠mȩl̀in͡es ha̕ve ͞no͢t͟ ye̶t͠ ͘w̢i͘n̸k͟e͡d̕ o͘ut͡ ͝o͟f̶ ͝e͡x̶is̡ten͝cę. Ín ҉fac҉t,̨ ͟t̵h̸ȩỳ'̀r̷e ̶all͠ c̵ul͢m͜in͟at̶e͟d i͡n̢to̶ yo҉u.̷ Onc̛è th̡e ́p̧ai̶n̢ s̶u̸bside̴ś, S̨an̕s wil̡l ͏ne͠v̶e͢r h̶av̡e̢ ex̨is̴t͝ed.”

“thats terrifying.”

“T̛h͟ére is̶ sti͡l̨ĺ time to̸ ͜sen̨d͏ you͝ b̴ack.”

“really?” Sans moved his hands to rub at his eye sockets. He still hurt everywhere. 

Gaster smiled slightly. “R̕e͞ally͠. ́If̧ you can͢ ͢walk̴, we sh́o͡u̶ld ̢g̢et st͠ąrteḑ.̢ ͠T͞her̛e ͟įs n͢o͡t ̴m̛uc̀h ̷t͘im̴e.̨”

Sans pushed himself to his feet, suppressing a scream. “lets go, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't understand! How can monsters be determined, yet not be DETERMINED? It doesn't make sense!_

_no._

_W-what?_

_alphys, i know what you were going to suggest, and we can't do that._

_W-we don't have t-to use him!!_

_i refuse to make more amalgamates. but, i do know a person who can answer the determination versus DETERMINATION question._

_Really?? Who??_

_an old friend._

“gaster, you said timelines. and other sanses. how are there more of me?” Sans walked through the infinite blackness, focusing on his steps rather than how much it hurt to take those steps. 

Gaster chuckled. “I̧ havè ̢been ̢s̷c͞att́ered a͟cross̷ ͠t͢ime and ͡spa͢c̸e. Ţh̶e̛r̢e҉ arȩ ͞mo͠re̸ w̛a͘y͢s͠ t̀ha̡t t͜hi҉ng͞s͝ ca̧n ͝g̕o͏ t͘h͝a͟n wh͟a̶t̵ you̶ ͝e҉xp҉erie̸n̕ce.̀ If yo̡u ͢ca҉n ͠get̵ ́ba̴ck,҉ yo̸u̡ w̸i͏ll͏ kno͡w wh͞en ͝yo̡ur͟ ͜t͝i͟m̶el͠in͘e ̕i̵s̨.͏.̀. ͜RE̛SÈŢ. ͜”

“RESET.” The word made Sans shiver.

“If͟ ̛I ̶had ̸k҉nown͟ w̨h̵at ͠I͝ k̡no͟w kņow w͟hen ́I fi̕rst f͏e͞l̀l i͡n̨to҉ h͠ere,͡ ̸I͟ w̵o͟u͠l̕d b̴e ͡ba̕c̢k in ͞yo̴ur̨ wo҉r͏ļd, ͘wi͜th y̧o̧ú. ̶”

“i wish you were.”

The two continued on in silence for a while, until Gaster broke it. 

“How ar͜e you͢ fe̴el҉įn̷g̡?”

“ow.” Sans responded. 

Gaster laughed and stopped walking. “D̛o yo͠u wís͏h̡ ̧f͜or m͝e̛ t҉o̶ ̢c̡a͢r͠ry ̡y͡ou?”

“uh, sure?”

Gaster turned to Sans and quickly lifted him up. 

“am I your bride?” Sans asked. 

“I̛ s͢ense y̢o̷u̴ a͘re ̀a̵b͢o̡ut҉ ̸to͞ m̢ak̛e͡ a̢ ͞pu͜n.̢ If͏ you͝ ́d͟o, I̵ ̡wil̡l dr͠o̵p ͝y̕o͘u͘.͝” Gaster continued walking. 

“okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

_hey, asgore, i have a question._

_Yes, Sans?_

_do you know where gaster fell into the core?_

_Gaster? Um, no, I do not. The core has been shuffled enough that to find the place would be futile._

_alright. thanks._

_Why do you need to know?_

_just some research._

“i hurt less.” Sans announced after what seemed like endless walking. 

Gaster frowned. “Can̨ y͟o̢u̴ se͝e̷ a҉n͢ytḩi̛ng ͜bu͏t ͢bl͡àck͞ ̧y͡et?̸”

Sans squinted. “sort of. blocky colors.”

“Jùs͜t͢ ̴a ̛w͡hil̴e ̶lo͟n̸ge͘r̴. I ͞a̕m͠ ̸tr͜yi͢ng̀ ̸to fiǹd̵ ͢a̸ g͘ơod͘ ͘p͠lac͝e t̷o sénd y̕ơu ͝b̕ack.̕ Al͢so,̵ the r͢ight t̡i̸me̢l͘i̶ne͝.̧ I ͘d̷o͟ not ̛wan͘t ̸tơ p͠u҉s̡h͘ ̡y͝o҉u ̢int̴ǫ ́on̛e̵ ̷w̷her͜e͏,̷ f̢o͞r̕ èxa҉mp̧l̶e͘,̛ ̷y͠ou ͟aņd͢ ýour͘ b̷róther̀ ͝have ҉f̧us͡ed̡ ̢in̸to͜ án a̴m̵al̛g̛a͟ma͜t͠e̢. O̧r̢ ͟o͘ne͟ ͜w͏her͡e̸ ͞yóù ́a̵r͡è pos͏s̴e̢s͡se͜d by͏ ̷a ͞f͘lǫwer͡.̢ Or͏ o҉n̢e ́whe̢re y͝o͜u h̨a̸v̀e tùrned͝ ̀i͟n҉tò ́a làrger̴, ̧do͞g҉-lik͞e̡ ͜s̸k͢e̛lèton w͝i҉th ̡a ̡gas͞te͘r̛b͡la̛s͝te͞r f͢o̵r͡ ̨a͠ he҉ád.̵ ҉Or-͜”

“okay, i get it. but, what's your least favorite universe?”

“A̡h͜.” Gaster shut his eyes for a moment. “T͡hat ̕m͏iģht͡ h̶a͜ve҉ ̕t͘o ̸be̷.̕.͜.͘ ̷T͝he̵ on͞e ͢wh̢er͟e͜ yo͢u di̧e a̷n̨d͢ P̨ap͞y͘r͞us ̕f̶a͢c̷es t͠he̴ ͜h͜u̵man i҉nst͘e͢a҉d҉.͘ ̀I͢t͏ ͞ma̕k̢es͞ ͘m͠ȩ ͢v͢er̡y͝ ̀sad ҉to seę su͝ch ̨a̶ ̵k̷in͠d͢,̀ c̵ar͞ìng b̧e d̢r͡iv̛én ͟t̴o̸ t͘hat̢.̷”

“driven to what?”

“Ǵr͡i͏ef̀ a͟nd ̸a̴n͜g͢ęr so͢ ͡ab̷so͢l̨ute͠ ͟tha̕t̶ h͡e w͞il̢l͟ ͏not͏ s͘top,̕ hè wi̶ll͡ n̴ot o̕ff̕er͡ ͠m̛e͟r̴c̷y, a̴n̶d҉ h͡e wįll̴ ̡a͠ĺw̷a͏y͠s͡,̕ ͡al͘way̶s̷ ̢win̸.͘ ͟”

Shivers ran across Sans’ bones. “an angry papyrus is something nobody wants to go up against.”

“I͝n͜d̶ee͘d͝.” Gaster stopped walking. “We͜ ̴a͘re̵ ͢here.” He set Sans down. “A̧r̨e͡ ̴y̸ou ͘r͡ea͢dy?”

Sans nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love aus and pain


End file.
